The Big Leagues
by sliced-bread-no2
Summary: My first fic. Joe and Rob get called up to the main WWE roster. They have big ambitions, but do they have what it takes? Please R&R.
1. The Call Up

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars. I also don't own OVW or anything else WWE related in this story. I do however own the characters Joe Abbott and Rob Perfection**

**Okay, this is my first fan fiction so you will have to bear with me. I will be prone to spelling errors and grammatical mishaps. Also, not being an avid storywriter, it might fail in being a good story**.

**Chapter 1**

They had done it. When he first started wrestling, he never thought in a million years that he'd be holding championship gold. Sure, it was OVW, the training facility of WWE, but even that was amazing. He first thought taking a career in wrestling was a long shot, but his opinion had changed ever since he was offered a developmental contract by WWE. Now here he was, Joe Abbott, one half of the OVW tag team champions along with his tag team partner and best friend, Rob Perfection.

He had known Rob ever since he was 6 years old. He met him at primary school and they were best friends ever since. They had a lot in common. They both liked rock music, they both loved comedy and horror films, and above all, they both loved wrestling. Ever since they both first watched their first wrestling show, they instantly knew that wrestling is what they wanted to do. They were very impressive in the independent shows. Their first wrestling coach always complimented them and told them that they were going to be big some day. Joe and Rob however just thought he was being nice for the sake of being nice. Now they really started to believe that the thought was at least realistic.

They stood proudly in the middle of the ring with the tag team titles high above their heads. They celebrated for about a minute and a half before finally making their way to the back. They got to the changing room with huge smiles on their faces. They still couldn't believe it. They sat down on a bench and started staring at their newly won gold. Joe was still pretty shocked. He knows how lucky he is to be here, whilst other wrestlers are still wrestling in the indys and can't seem to break through. He continued looking at it, his floppy brown hair covering his blue-green eyes. He was about 6'3 and had a muscular but athletic build. Rob however was 6'5 and was more muscular than anything else. He was really the athletic type. He had long black hair and brown eyes, and was getting ready to get changed until Joe broke the silence. "Can you believe it?"

"What?" Rob asked with his deep, droning voice. "Us winning the OVW tag team titles?"

"Well…yeah"

"Actually, I can. We were told we were going to win, and that's just what we did. We knew before we went out there"

"Maybe for you, but I refuse to believe anything that happens until its been done. You should know how often things are changed in the wrestling world. One day, one person is slated to win, the next day, his opponent is going to win, a few days later, a third person is added and he is slated to win. You can't be too sure.

"I suppose, but I couldn't see that happening to us. I mean, the crowd were expecting us to go over, and it's only OVW.

"I wouldn't say that to anyone else if I was you. An indy wrestler would kill you if you said that"

"Ha, yeah, prob-" Rob was interrupted by a knock on the changing room door. "Come in!" Rob yelled.

The door slowly swung open and in came Jim "JR" Ross. Joe and Rob were astounded. This could only mean good news. JR was head of talent, and a visit to the training facility could only mean good news.

"Err" Joe began but he couldn't seem to get his words out. "Is there any…thing we c-can do f-for you…sir?". JR started to chuckle.

"Relax boys," he said in his strong Oklahoma accent. " Joe, Rob, the WWE talent team are always keeping their eye out on talent here and everywhere. We think that you two boys are very talented. You've proved that with your cool heads and considerable wrestling skill. That's why we are offering you two boys, a contract on one of the WWE main shows, Smackdown!"

The boys' jaws literally dropped. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. This is what they've wanted since they were little kids, play wrestling in Joe's back garden, watching Smackdown!, RAW and ECW. They couldn't utter a word out of their mouths. Finally, Joe responded. "That would be great, awesome, fantastic, brilliant, out of this world, superb, magnificent, marvellous, sup…"

"I agree with everything Joe is saying" interrupted Rob who was looking serious. "However, we just won the OVW tag team titles. We can't just take them to Smackdown! with us".

"Well you won't" responded JR. "Here's what we will do. You will hang on to those tag team titles for a few weeks, get into a small rivalry with another tag team. You will eventually drop the OVW tag team titles and hopefully will be ready to make your WWE debuts at the No Way Out pay per view. Now, I'm not going to give away too much, but we have big plans for you at that event, trust me".

"Done deal!" Joe burst out. He then tried to act casual. "I mean, sure, that sounds like a great idea. We'll go along with that"

"Excellent" replied JR. "Well, I best be leaving. I'll leave you a few calls in the next coming days to update you on everything. See you, fellas". With that, JR slowly walked off and went through the door. Joe and Rob waited a while, taking in all the information, before Joe finally burst with excitement.

"Are you kidding me? WWE television! This is unbelievable! This is…"

"Calm down Joe" Rob interrupted casually. " Don't get too excited just yet. After all, you said it spot on before, things change. We'll just have to wait to see how the next few weeks pan out before we did of joy, eh?"

"Right, right, okay. These next few weeks could be the best few weeks of our lives. Come on, lets get home. We have to tell everyone".

"Fine, okay, but I just hope we don't get their hopes up. I'm just praying that this all doesn't go pear shaped".

Joe and Rob reached for their bags and strolled through the door after what they thought was a pretty amazing night.


	2. Final Night in OVW

**Well, this is chapter 2 of my story. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2- The Last night in OVW**

Joe and Rob sat down on one of the benches in the OVW locker room. Joe grabbed his title belt slung over his shoulder and started staring at it. Rob put his title on the bench and started drinking a sports drink. He looked at Joe, who was still staring at his tag team championship belt. This night would be the final night that Joe and Rob would hold the OVW Tag Team titles. They were going to drop it that night, and then make their official WWE debuts the following week at a WWE PPV, No Way Out. Rob continued staring at Joe before saying something. "We should probably warm up".

Joe raised his head quickly and looked at Rob. "I'm sorry, wha?"

"I said, we should warm up before our match tonight".

"You think so?"

"Well duh, of course we should warm up. God, you can be bloody stupid sometimes, I tell ya. I mean, you don't want to get injured before next week. Imagine having a torn ligament just a few days before a breakthrough in your career. Bloody hell".

"Yeah yeah, okay".

They got up and started stretching when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Rob yelled. The door slowly creaked open and in came the WWE Tag Team Champions, Deuce, Domino and Cherry. Joe and Rob looked at them and just stopped stretching. Joe was the first to say something. "Err, what, err, brings you here?"

"Listen" said Deuce. "We're here to tell you everything that's gonna go down next week at No Way Out.

Joe and Rob became instantly excited and curious. "Really?" chimed Rob. "We've been wanting to know for ages".

"I bet you have" said Domino cheerfully. "Basically, here's what's going to happen. We won't have a scheduled match, as we're not making an appearance on Smackdown so we're gonna come down and challenge anyone on the Smackdown roster to a match for the tag team titles. You guys will then make your way down and accept our open challenge. Now, we're not sure who's going over, but that will be decided in the next few days. Depending on how good the match is, they might put us in a feud and another match at Wrestlemania 24. Sound good?"

"Are you kidding me? That sounds great" Joe said taken aback.

"Great" said Cherry. "We'll see you boys on Sunday to go over the finish. Then we'll do it. Oh, also, JR wants to see you on Tuesday about your attire, entrance music, stuff like that".

"Okay".

"Well, we best be off. See you boys Sunday" said Domino

"See ya Sunday" said Joe shocked.

Deuce, Domino and Cherry left the locker room and Joe and Rob stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to take in what they had just heard. They were going to be in a WWE Tag Team Title match, on their debut. Joe once again looked at his belt and Rob looked at his. After a long silence, Rob said something.

"What time is it?"

"Err, we got 20 minutes before we have to be in gorilla position" said Joe looking at his watch.

"So…the WWE Tag Team Titles".

"Yep. I hope we go over"

"I knew you were going to say that. Before we think about No Way Out next week, or JR on Tuesday, we have to think about our match tonight. This is our last chance to make a big impression."

"A big impression? We've already made a huge impression to get this call-up."

"Oh really? Well, we don't wanna do really badly, badly enough that they change their minds. We have to kick all kinds of ass tonight."

"Fine. Let's do it."

Rob and Joe stood up and slung their tag team gold over their shoulders. They headed to the door and took their leave.

**Yeah, ok, so chapter 2 wasn't very long. Hopefully chapter 3 will be a little longer, the meeting with J.R.**


	3. Good Ole JR

DISCLAIMER: As noted in Chapter 1, I do not own WWE or any of its superstars. I also do not own the band Avenged Sevenfold or the song "Bat Country"

So, this is Chapter 3. This is all about the lads' meeting with Jim Ross. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 3 – Good Ole J.R**

It was Tuesday, 4:30 pm. Joe and Rob were driving down to the Smackdown! tapings in Fort Lauderdale, Florida to meet up with Jim Ross about everything that is going on over the next week. They arrived at the arena at 8:00, 1 hour before tapings began. They got out of their hire car, but didn't move. They merely admired the arena.

"Nice" said Joe approvingly

"Come on. We should probably make our way inside" insisted Rob. The 2 lads made their way inside the arena. As they made their way in, they spotted a lot of superstars but neither of them had the courage to try and greet any of them. They noticed Batista, The Undertaker, Matt Hardy and M.V.P. They spotted J.R talking to Jesse and Festus.

"Hey Joe, there's J.R." Rob said nervously. "I hope we don't get stuck with useless gimmicks that don't get us anywhere".

"No, YOU hope you don't get stuck with a useless monster gimmick that doesn't get anywhere. I'm not large enough to get stuck with such a crap gimmick" laughed Joe nervously They tried to make their way to J.R along the corridor when they were halted by none other than John Bradshaw Layfield.

"Haha, well, who do we have here? Tell me, who are you two?" asked John rather cockily.

"Errrr, well, we're...err…new to the roster" stammered Joe with a lot more nervousness. As soon as he said that, Rob slapped him on the back as hard as he could without it being noticeable by JBL. "Oy, what did you just do that for?" asked Joe turning to Rob with anger.

"Oh" interrupted JBL with a wide broad smile growing. "So you 2 are new then? Well, welcome to the World Wrestling Entertainment. I hope you two have fun and we'll all hopefully see you a lot in the future". With that, John left to go to the toilet, which was just to the right of Rob.

"You jackass. Why did you go and tell him that we were new?" demanded Rob.

"Let me see, maybe because, we ARE" Joe shouted.

"Oh my god, you're an idiot. Now they're gonna rib us. Superstars always rib you if you're new.

"Oh please, what is a "rib"?" asked Joe sarcastically

"Are you kidding me you dumb ass? It's better not to let you worry about that until the moment happens," said Rob before walking off.

"That's because either you don't know or it's nothing bad." Said Joe with a smile before walking after Rob. The two lads walked towards J.R. "Hey, J.R, you wanted to see us tonight". J.R turned to Rob and Joe before turning back to Jesse & Festus.

"I'll talk to you two later" he said and Jesse & Festus turned the other way and left. "Yeah, I wanna have a talk to you two about your gimmick" said J.R turning back to face Joe and Rob. You two have tremendous talent, and I don't want that to be overshadowed by a bad gimmick. I want the fans to remember your talent, and if you have a lot of charisma and your confident on the mic, then just ask and we will let you have a promo, then the fans can remember you talent along with your mic skill. We think, that with a few years of experience under your belts, you two could become potential main eventers. So first of all, ring attire, anything in particular?"

"Err………well, err, first of all, thank you for thinking such positive things about us" chimed Rob almost speechless. "We've discussed this, and basically, we both want like kinda…err…rock gimmicks if ya get me. Like CM Punk, but without the straight edge. We're both gonna wear red tights. I'll wear black boots and Joe is going to wear white boots. I'm gonna wear red gloves and Joe is gonna wear black gloves."

"Is that is for appearance right now?" asked J.R politely.

"I also want to dye my hair green" said Joe excitedly.

"Okay" said J.R as he seemed to be jotting down this entire conversation on a notepad. "What about entrance music?"

Joe quickly grabs his iPod from his jacket pocket and flicks through. "We have decided on…lemme see, where is it?

"Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold we decided on" interrupted Rob quickly.

"Yes. That" said Joe.

"Ok" said JR with a smile on his face. "We will have the entrance music sorted, make sure to bring your gear. This is what is going to go down on Sunday at No Way Out. Deuce and Domino are going to complain that they haven't got a match so they will offer an open challenge for the Tag Team Titles. The beginning of your song will come on and you'll come out. You'll be babyfaces. The crowd won't know who you are so we're not expecting a big pop at all. We're giving your match 11 minutes and you 2 are going to win the match and the belts. Are we clear?"

For a moment, Joe and Rob were silent, thinking over what JR just said. Eventually, Rob said something. "You want us 2 unknown people, to win the tag team championships, on our debut?"

"That's correct. We think that you two are going to be very popular with our WWE fans. You need to make a name for yourselves first" answered JR.

"Ok. So…err, we'll see you Sunday?" asked Rob

"Yep. Sunday it is" replied JR.

"Great. We will see you then" said Joe with a smile on his face and Joe and Rob went back outside to their car. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rob with a quizzical look on his face.

"You. Trying to be the voice of reason for everything. Quizzing JR on why he was making us win the match. It sounded to me like you were trying to change his mind about the outcome of the match. Do you not want the belts?"

"I do. I'm thinking about what's best for the company though. Think about it, you're watching a PPV and a couple of nobodies win the tag team titles. How do you feel?"

"Ok, I see your point, but can you not be so selfless and let us win"

"Fine"

"We can be selfless after we make a name for ourselves"

"Fine. Whatever you say". Rob got into the driver's seat of the hire car. They turned on the engine and drove off into the distance.


	4. No Way Out

**This is chapter 4. Their debut match. Please R&R**

**Chapter 4 – No Way Out**

It was Sunday, 8:00pm when Joe and Rob pulled up their car into the car park outside the arena in Charlotte, North Carolina. The show was scheduled to start at 9pm, which meant 1 hour for Joe and rob to get prepared for their big match. Joe got out of the passenger seat and Rob got out from the other side. They once again admired the arena like on Tuesday, but this time didn't say anything but moved slowly inside the arena. They both stopped outside the door, gym bags in their hands as they prepared for what could possibly be one of the biggest nights in their lives.

"So, this is it," said Joe casually.

"Yeah…let's go inside, I can't wait" said Rob excitedly.

"You not nervous at all?"

"No mate. I am pumped. This is going to be great"

"You say that but think about what could happen. You could get injured. What if you botch a move and land on your neck or something? You've gotta consider these things. Look what happened to my arm".

"Oh, stop being so pessimistic Joe. It was your fault that you pulled a muscle in your arm on Wednesday. It's what you get for training too hard".

"Do you not realise how hard it is going into this match with my arm injured like this?"

"Oh, I realise. Don't worry. If need be, I'll stay in the match the entire time"

"Oh…ok. Sure. I don't wanna get injured more do I?" Joe said this with a tone of regret, as though he wanted to desperately be in the match. "It's just that I don't want people to see this as a one man team".

"They won't. Your arm won't be injured forever. They'll see you in the ring eventually. Let's go inside." Joe and Rob walk inside the building. They walked into the locker room and saw people preparing for their match. It was only Smackdown superstars. The PPVs were again brand exclusive after Vince McMahon decided that some superstars were being held back when all the PPVs were cross-branded. There were also former ECW superstars such as CM Punk and Shelton Benjamin in there, as Vince decided to scrap ECW a few months ago and sent all of the ECW superstars to Smackdown! Joe and Rob put their stuff down in the corner of the locker room

Ten minutes later, and both Rob and Joe were changed into their wrestling gear and getting prepared for the match. A couple of seconds after they started stretching, they were approached by the United States Champion, Matt Hardy.

"Hey fellas, so tell me, who are you two?" asked Matt with a smile on this face.

"Well, I'm Rob and this is Joe. We're facing Deuce and Domino for the Tag Team Titles tonight" said Rob nervously

"Ah, I see. Deuce and Domino's mystery opponents are you two. Who's going over?"

"Us" piped in Joe

"Oh wow. Very nice. This is your debut isn't it? Well, I hope you two are decent, because winning championship gold on your debut very rarely pleases the crowd unless the debutants had proven that they were worthy of the gold."

"Well, JR was saying very kind words about us earlier in the week, he reckons we can do it"

"Ah, good ole' J.R. He's a good man. You should always trust him."

"I do trust him…so, I haven't seen the rest of the card, who are you up against?" asked Joe anxiously.

"Well, I'm retaining my title in a triple threat match against Kevin Thorn and Kenny Dykstra. Anyway, I should be preparing for my match and so should you two. Oh, and by the way, there are some people here who are right jackasses, so don't go around thinking you can talk to everyone and have a decent conversation. Some people will see you as a couple of rookies who don't deserve recognition".

"Like who?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not naming names".

Matt then walked off, leaving Joe and Rob sitting there. Rob looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:00.

"Oh wow, it's 9 already. Doesn't…"said Rob before he diverted his attention to JR who had just walked through the door. He started walking over to Joe and Rob

"Hey lads, can I see you outside the locker room for a minute. Oh, and take off all jewellery before a match" asked JR, noticing that Rob was wearing a watch.

"Sure thing" replied Rob. Joe and Rob took off their watches and followed JR outside. Waiting for them was a young woman with blue eyes and long black hair. She had a slender build, and looked really athletic. She was only about 5'8.

"Guys" said JR. "This is Samantha Williams. She is also making her Smackdown! debut as the newest diva. She is also from Liverpool and is very proud of her English roots. Since you two are from Liverpool too, we want her to be your manager. I think you three will make an excellent team. I don't know how charismatic you two lads are, but she is also going to be the mouthpiece for the team. What do you think?"

"Yeah sure" replied Joe. "We'd love to have a manager"

"Well excellent" said JR with a beaming smile. "I'll let you get better acquainted then". JR then walked off.

"Hi Sam, I'm Joe and this is Rob" said Joe politely.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, I like you hair" said Sam pointing out Joe's hair which was now a nice shade of sea green.

"Thanks" said Joe clearly happy with the compliment.

"I can't wait to see you two in the ring tonight"

"Well, you'll see me in the ring" chimed in Rob. "You see, poor ole' Joe has a sore arm, and it hurts when he moves it". Rob started laughing when Joe punched him as hard as he could with his right arm.

"I have two arms don't you know?"

"What happened?" asked Sam who was laughing to herself.

"Well, Joe here was being a right numskull. He was trying to lift up more weight than he could handle, and pulled a muscle in his left arm" said Rob sympathetically. Rob and Sam were laughing, whilst Joe was just standing there unamused. They were interrupted a short while after by Deuce, Domino and Cherry.

"Hey fellas" said Domino. "No time to chat, it's our segment next. We have to be in gorilla position now. All six of them walked together to gorilla position, next to the curtain. Matt Hardy came through the curtain, looking like he had been through a war. He was sweating from head to toe, and looked like he had bladed during the match. Domino started talking again as he, Deuce and Cherry were getting into their car. "Ok, JR's probably already told you, but your winning the belts off us. Remember, there's nothing to worry about. Just go out there, and do what you do". Deuce and Domino's music then hits the speakers and they drive their car through the curtains.

* * *

Deuce and Domino's music hits and we see their familiar car coming out from the curtains. They climb out of the car and are showing off their belts to every member of the audience that they can. They get in the ring and Deuce demands a microphone to be given to him.

"Alright, listen to me." Demanded Deuce angrily. "We are the WWE Tag Team Champions. This is a WWE PPV. So can somebody please tell us why we haven't got a scheduled match here tonight?" Domino then takes the microphone off Deuce.

"Yeah, exactly." Said Domino, also angry. We are not leaving this ring until somebody comes out and faces us." Nobody comes out. "How about we sweeten the deal? A match for the tag team championships? Still nobody comes out. "Ok, how about…" Domino is interrupted as unfamiliar entrance music is being played. "Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold comes on the speakers with the first line of the song being "He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man". The opening riff plays and out comes three random people.)

"Well, Coach, the challenge has been answered." Said Cole excitedly.

"Who the hell are these three?" said Coach casually.

"I don't know Coach, but whoever they are, they want the tag team gold." The guy with the green hair goes round to the steps nearest the announce team whilst the other guy goes up the other steps. The girl in the middle climbs the turnbuckle in-between the two and starts posing. The two guys meet at the turnbuckle and high five each other. They both pose before all off them get into the ring. The girl requests a microphone and starts speaking.

"Obviously, you don't know who we are." Said the girl calmly. "I am Samantha Williams, this man (she points to the guy with green hair) is Joe Abbott, and this man (she points to the taller guy) is Rob Perfection. We are the newest tag team in WWE and we couldn't help but hear your call. So, Deuce and Domino, we are here to accept your challenge." Sam puts the microphone down and leaves the ring. The crowd are anticipating what these new lads can bring to the table. Rob starts off with Deuce who lock up, centre of the ring and Rob puts Deuce in a headlock. Deuce elbows Rob in the guts and runs the rope but gets met with a shoulder block. Ten minutes pass in the match and Rob is still in the ring, who hasn't tagged out at all. He is currently being worked over by Domino who has Rob in a chinlock. Rob gets out of it and body slams Domino. He is about to make a tag to Joe when Deuce comes in and stops it. Rob reverses it and clotheslines Deuce to the outside of the ring. Domino then charges at Rob who ducks and picks him up for a suplex. Joe climbs the turnbuckle and gives Domino a suplex/cross body combination and Rob covers Domino. Joe keeps an eye on Deuce who is still on the outside of the ring. The ref counts three. Rob, Joe and Sam are all in the middle of the ring, celebrating their title win whilst Deuce, Domino and Cherry walks off to the back, irate at what just happened. The crowd are cheering and there are chants of "ROB, ROB, ROB". The new tag team champions make their way out of the ring and leave.

* * *

Rob, Joe and Sam walked out of the curtain, all with gleaming smiles on their faces. Deuce and Domino walked up to them and embraced them.

"Congratulations" said Deuce happily. "That was a pretty good debut. I think we worked the crowd over pretty good. Joe, what happened? You didn't get in there".

"He has a pulled muscle in his arms which he doesn't want to aggravate" said Rob with a smile.

"Well, we'll leave you alone with your new belts". Deuce, Domino and Cherry walked away. Joe, Rob walked back to the men's locker room whilst Sam went to the women's locker room. Joe and Rob, after having a shower and getting changed, meet up with Sam in the car park.

"Say, mind if travel with you two?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, sure" whispered Rob who was tired. "I need sleep". The three of them got inside their car and drove off towards Orangeburg, South Carolina where Smackdown! was being held on Tuesday.

**So, what did you think about that? Tag team champs. The next chapter will be done ASAP.**


	5. Friday Night Smackdown

**This is chapter 5. This is now their Smackdown! debut.**

**Chapter 5- Friday Night Smackdown!**

Joe, Rob and Sam drove into a nearby car park outside the arena in Orangeburg, South Carolina. The trio got out of the car, Rob had a gym bag in hand but Joe and Sam didn't. They went inside and departed with Sam outside the men's locker room. Rob and Joe went inside the locker room and found a bench. Rob started getting change whilst talking to Joe.

"I don't get this," said Joe. "The WWE see that I don't get in the match, we're tag team champions and now you've got a singles match against Deuce. I want a match".

"Oh stop complaining. That's all you ever do. You should be thankful that you have a week off because you're not going to get many in the WWE if you aim to be big. The bigger superstars have to do more," said Rob matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I'm not big and I want a match. The WWE saw that I hardly got in the match, so they give YOU a singles match. Why? Just why?"

"If you must know, I told them that you pulled a muscle in your arm".

"What? Why?"

"To explain to them why you didn't get in the match at all on Sunday".

"Why didn't you tell them that was our tactics?"

"Let me see, for three reasons. Number one is that they were never going to buy it. Number two, that is the stupidest tactic I've ever heard, and number three, even if that was a tactic, that would put you over more as a heel, because you didn't get in the ring until the very end of the match".

"Fine. Whatever".

"Say, your arm should be good by Wrestlemania, should it?

"Err, yeah, probably. Why?"

"Well, from what I hear, there are big plans for the tag team championships at Wrestlemania 25".

"Oh no, we're not going to lose them are we?"

"Who knows? I'm not worried about that. I just hope it isn't some crappy stipulation match or anything humiliating or degrading".

"I hope it's a Hell in a Cell"

Rob just stared at Joe blankly. "A Hell in a Cell? Us two? We've only just debuted and nobody in the tag team division is big enough to be inside Hell in a Cell. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. Sillier things have happened. Like the Kennel from Hell match."

"We're not going to have a Hell in a Cell match."

"If you say so"

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's meet up with Sam and kill some time."

"You're not going to prepare?"

"I know I should, but I'm just fine. Believe me."

"Okay". Joe and Rob leave the locker room and go looking for Sam. Five minutes later and they find her wondering along a corridor. "Hey Sam".

"Hey guys," she said gleefully. "Rob, your match is next, should we make our way down to gorilla position". The three of them walk down to gorilla position where they are they see Deuce and Domino. Joe goes to greet them but hears Deuce and Domino's entrance music, and their car goes through the curtain.

* * *

Deuce and Domino's music hits and a car comes out towards the ring. Deuce gets out and hastily walks to the ring, quickly followed by Domino and Cherry. The three of them look enraged.

"Well, Coach, there's going to be singles action between the former tag team champion Deuce and one half of the new tag team champions." Said Cole.

"I can't believe it. These two are the rightful tag team champions." Moaned an upset Coach. Bat Country hits the speakers. Rob Perfection comes out with one of the tag team championships around his waist. He is followed by Joe Abbott who has his title slung over his shoulder, and Sam, the tag team's manager.

"Well, Rob Perfection certainly made an impact last Sunday at No Way Out, and he's certainly won over the fans. "Said Cole in response to the loud chants of "ROB, ROB, ROB". Joe, Rob and Sam do the same entrance as at No Way Out and the match is quickly under way. It starts with Deuce slapping Rob and then kneeing him in the gut. Deuce takes full advantage and drives Rob into the corner. Eight minutes pass and Rob kicks Deuce in the gut. He runs the ropes, but Domino grabs his foot. Rob quickly slides under the ropes and delivers a hard clothesline to Domino before getting back in the ring with Deuce, who pokes Rob in the eye. Deuce runs the rope but gets caught by Rob, who proceeds to do a Running Powerslam on Deuce. He covers Deuce and the ref counts to three. Rob celebrates with Joe and Sam who have gotten in the ring, and Deuce rolls out of the ring, as he, Domino and Cherry walk out as irate and shocked as they were at No Way Out. Rob, Joe and Sam celebrate a bit more before walking out to the back.

* * *

Rob, Joe and Sam walk back to the men's locker room. Sam again departs as Joe and Rob go inside the men's locker room. Rob starts to get changed again and starts talking to Joe.

"What do you think Joe?"

"Yeah, it was fine. Why did you attack Domino though? I was prepared to go around the ring and smack Domino and make myself look like a good tag team partner. I didn't get to do anything.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't think about that. All I was thinking was how I only had less than a minute left to finish the match, and get rid of Domino"

"Yeah, well, think more clearly next time. Bloody hell".

Rob finished getting changed, as he and Joe left the locker room and met up with Sam again at the entrance of the arena.

"You know," said Sam. "This is actually quite annoying waiting here for you to get changed".

"Yeah, I can imagine it will be," said Rob. "Anyway, next week, we will be told what is going to happen at Wrestlemania for the tag team championships".

"Oh really? Well, I can't wait". Rob, Joe and Sam clambered into their car and drove off into the distance.

**Well, that was their first night on Smackdown. The next chapter will tell you all what is happening at Wrestlemania. I'll get that done ASAP.**


	6. This is what'll go down at Wrestlemania

**This is chapter 6. I bet you all have been wondering what the big announcement is haven't you? This chapter tells all.**

**Chapter 6 – "This is what'll go down at Wrestlemania…"**

It had not yet been decided what was going to happen at Wrestlemania concerning the WWE Tag team titles. Joe, Rob and Sam were already in the building where Smackdown! was being taped. Since neither of them were scheduled to be in a match, they decided not to bring wrestling gear with them. "Are they still deciding what will happen at Wrestlemania?" asked Joe curiously.

"Well yeah" responded Rob. "It's Wrestlemania isn't it? It's a big thing. They want the best match card they can get"

"I thought they already had it planned out when they decided to give themselves a week to tell us all"

"Maybe they already have decided," suggested Sam. "Maybe they are just keeping it a surprise"

"Now why would they do that?" asked Joe deep in thought

"Well, we're only doing commentary with Cole and Coach. So we don't need to know what's happening until we're told along with the rest of the fans"

"Who knows? Who cares?" said Rob who didn't seem to care. "We're going to find out anyway. All we should be concerned about is our commentary. This is a good chance to show the WWE writers how charismatic we can be."

"What match are we commentating exactly? I wasn't told"

"Some triple threat tag team match."

"Oh, let me guess. Deuce and Domino versus Jesse and Festus versus…err…"

"It's the Edgeheads, Joe" interrupted Sam

"I bet that one of them will win and it will be a straight-forward tag team match between us versus them"

"Are you absolutely clueless?" questioned Rob

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Sure it has been named a number one contenders match for the tag team titles, but would they really hype up news just for a normal tag team match"

"…Yes"

"Something will happen, and the people in the match know exactly what's going to happen"

"Guys, we're meant to be in gorilla position right now," said Sam looking at her watch. The three of them started moving along the corridor and arrived at gorilla position, where Jesse and Festus and The Edgeheads were waiting. Deuce and Dominos music was already playing which means they must have already gone out. 'Biscuits and gravy' starts playing and the two of them go out.

* * *

Biscuits and Gravy hits the speakers and Jesse and Festus come out, with Jesse guiding Festus to the ring. Deuce and Domino are already waiting in the ring as Jesse and Festus go inside the ring. The Edgeheads music plays and the Edgeheads come out and walk to the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and will determine the number one contenders for the WWE Tag team championships." Announced Justin Roberts. The bell rings and the three teams take their corners when Bat Country hits the speakers. The tag team champions come out from behind the curtains.

"Oh what do these guys want?" asked an annoyed Coach.

"I think they're going to join us here at commentary" beamed Cole.

"Oh, please don't." Joe, Rob and Sam take up their positions at commentary and the match gets underway with Deuce hitting a cheap shot on Jesse. Festus is restrained by the referee as Deuce, Domino and the Edgeheads work on Jesse.

"So what brings you guys out here?" asked Cole quizzically.

"You know, we just want to watch this match, scout whom we'll be facing at Wrestlemania." Informed Sam.

"We're doing our homework." Joked Rob.

"Are you sure you're not out here to be pesky?" asked Coach, still annoyed.

"Us? Pesky? We're not pesky." Said Joe, who seemed annoyed at the comment.

"Oh, hard clothesline there by Festus on Domino. Tell me guys, how does it feel winning the tag team championships on your debuts?" asked Cole again.

"Oh, it feels great. We've always wanted to be WWE Superstars." Said Rob happily. "Winning gold on our debut is something we never thought we would have accomplished."

"Well don't get too used to holding them guys, because you'll be losing them at Wrestlemania." Said Coach arrogantly.

"Oh really? You think that?" asked Sam rhetorically.

"I do think that." said Coach.

"We've beaten Deuce and Domino once before already." Informed Sam.

"OH MY! WHAT A BACK BODY DROP BY FESTUS!" yelled Cole, who seems to be the only one actually paying attention to the match.

"They were the tag team champions at that point, which means they were the best tag team on Smackdown and we beat them." Said Rob confidently.

"Lucky, it was all pure luck." Reassured Coach. Deuce grabs a chair from the outside and nails one of the Edgeheads with it. The referee calls for the bell but there is complete chaos in the ring

"OH COME ON! This was a perfectly good match. Why did Deuce have to go and ruin it?" complained Cole.

"Interesting developments here." Said Rob, all of a sudden paying attention to what's going on in the ring. Teddy Long's music plays on the speakers and Teddy comes out with a microphone in hand.

"Deuce, what were you thinking?" asked Teddy. "Hittin' people with chairs. This match was supposed to decide who Joe and Rob were going to face at Wrestlemania, and you ruined it. But I have an idea. This is what'll go down at Wrestlemania playas. It will be Joe Abbott and Rob Perfection versus Deuce and Domino versus The Edgeheads versus JESSE AND FESTUS IN A FATAL 4 WAY ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH! Holla."

"OH MY! WHAT A BLOCKBUSTER ANNOUNCEMENT!" yelled Cole with excitement.

"Oh wow…that sure does err…benefit us?" asked Rob, who was clearly upset with the announcement.

"It's like I said guys. You will not retain at Wrestlemania." Assured Coach as the programme cuts to a commercial.

* * *

Joe, Rob and Sam come back from behind the curtains and walk through the corridors. "How about that?" asked Rob excitedly. "That was certainly unexpected".

"This is great," said Sam equally as excited. "This is a great chance for you two to really prove yourselves"

"I don't get how your both excited" said Joe dumbfounded. "We'll both be in the corner at the same time. We won't prove anything."

"Joe, you're an idiot." Said Rob, still excited. "This is an excellent opportunity to prove what we can do. This is a big match you numskull."

"Yeah, if you say so. Well Wrestlemania is in a few weeks. We'll just see who's right and who's wrong"

"Fine then. How about we make a bet then?" asked Sam as the three of them were getting in their car. "I bet you Joe that this match turns out really good"

"Yeah, me too" piped in Rob

"You know what. I'm not really much of a betting man so how about we drop it." Joe said nervously. Rob and Sam torment Joe as they drive off down the road.

**So, yes, that is what will happen at Wrestlemania 25, which is next chapter by the way. I'm not going to do every Smackdown/RAW. That'll be boring. So chapter 7 will bring us the results of Wrestlemania 2009.**


	7. Wrestlemania 25

**I must apologize for not keeping up with my fanfiction**

**I must apologize for not keeping up with my fanfiction. It has been ages since I last typed up some, and I would not want to disappoint any eager readers of my fanfic, even if you are hiding somewhere. Anyway, this is chapter 7, and all about Wrestlemania 25. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 – Wrestlemania 25**

The day is Sunday March 29th 2009, and the time is 20:00, one hour before show time. Rob, Joe and Sam are in the corridor, Rob and Joe in their wrestling gear, whilst Sam was casually dressed in a plain black t-shirt and light blue jeans. They have not yet been told who is going over in the big fatal 4 way elimination tag match, but have received the news that the rules are that one member of every team will be in the ring at the same time. Joe approved of the stipulation in the hope that they can devise some spots to make themselves and their opponents look good, and try their best not to be overshadowed by the main event of the night, Chris Jericho, who won the Royal Rumble taking on Batista, the World Heavyweight Champion. There was a lot of thought going into exactly how the match should plan out. This was the most anticipated match, and the match that was built up the best. The three men made sure that Batista was going to be the fan favourite in the match, with Triple H and Chris Jericho being the bad guys would do anything to be champ. As far as they knew, Batista was going to retain.

Joe had been receiving a lot of stick lately from the fans. Joe, who has only just recovered from a pulled muscle in his arm, was getting booed because he hasn't done a thing since debuting other than that flying crossbody at No Way Out. He had been on forums on the Internet where he read a lot of posts about how Joe was lazy and couldn't be bothered to do anything, and Rob was doing all the work. Rob had been doing some singles matches on Smackdown whilst Joe had been managing alongside Sam. Joe's injury had not been reported by anyone, so most of the fans didn't know that he was carrying a niggling injury that was damaging his performances.

"You know, I can't believe that I'm hated by all the fans" sulked Joe.

"Listen Joe, I have been your tag team partner a while now" replied Rob. "The fans don't know about the injury you had, but that injury has cleared up now, and you are one hundred percent again. You are a great wrestler. Only a few people can do what you do. You can do the power moves, but still do the highflying moves. Like that corkscrew you do on rare occasions is something special for someone as big as you. What you got to do tonight is prove everyone wrong. As soon as you are called into action, just do what you do. Do you highflying and your power, get the fans behind you. If you do, they will love you by the time it's over."

"Yep, exactly" agreed Sam. "Albeit, I've never seen you wrestle before, I've heard good reports about you, and Rob has told me you're good in the ring. Now that you've got no injury, what better time to show off than Wrestlemania?"

"Also Joe, don't let the boos get to you" said Rob firmly. "If the fans aren't impressed, you will probably receive a myriad of boos from everyone."

"Right, yeah, I can do that." said Joe who suddenly felt reassured.

Joe grabbed his Tag Team Championship belt and stared at it. He didn't know whether or not he would still have it by the time the night was through, but he knew that he had to go out there and prove why he is Tag Team champ now. It was silent where they were until they heard the muffled footsteps on the carpet. They all looked to their right and saw Jim Ross standing there, with a beaming smile on his face.

"Good evening gents" said JR brightly.

"Good evening" replied the trio in unison.

"I bet you are all wondering about the outcome of the match tonight, aren't you?"

"Yep, you guessed it" said Rob with a small chuckle.

"Well" said JR, whose smile was getting bigger. "I am glad to tell you that you are going to retain the WWE Tag Team Championships." Nobody said anything, but JR could tell that all three of them were dancing inside. "I've already told the other competitors. It should be a good match. There are no specific things that the WWE want you to do in your match, so do what you like. You know, considering it's a babyface thing to do. Speaking of babyface, you're making a convincing heel right now Joe".

"C'mon JR" piped in Rob. "You know the crowd are only booing him because they haven't got a chance to see what he can do in the ring yet".

"I know" chuckled JR. "You'll do fine Joe. You knock 'em dead out there. I must be going now. Good luck". With that JR, left the area, and Rob, Joe and Sam were instantly chatty.

"Woohoo" yelled Joe. "Now I can show everyone what I am made of. Hopefully they'll like it."

"You know what Joe, I'm going to help you. How about I get eliminated from the match about half way through, and then you get to retain for the team," suggested Rob.

"Erm, well…"Joe didn't know what to make of it. "I don't really want you to look weak to make me look strong".

"I won't look weak" assured Rob. "I've already got the fans in my favour. Now we need you to get them in the palm of your hand".

"Thanks dude" said Joe. Time ticked away and it was now 20:58. Although Joe didn't really approve too much, the WWE Tag Team Title match was going to open the show. They had received a good amount of time to put on a decent show, especially considering that there had to be seven pin falls or submissions. All four teams were in gorilla position, as the theme song for Wrestlemania (Can't get my head around you by The Offspring) played and the roar of the crowd could be heard underneath it. All eight competitors waited anxiously for the match to start. A couple more minutes passed as all six announcers were talking about Wrestlemania. Suddenly, Deuce and Domino's music hits, as they drive the car into the arena. Cherry wasn't with them, as it was decided that she was going to split from them to actually start wrestling. It's not as though Deuce and Domino needed her, she didn't really do much, and is an excellent wrestler. As soon as the back of the car was out of view, the other six competitors knew it was showtime.

* * *

Deuce and Domino's music hits the speakers, and both men come out in their car. They both jump out of the car, and are already getting on the fans nerves with their cocky walk and arrogant posture

"And what a way to kick off the show, with the WWE Tag Team Championships on the line." Yelled Cole excitedly.

"And you see that Deuce and Domino, the former Tag champs are in the ring." Informed Coach. "But former won't be in the name after tonight. These are the favourites to win it in my book. They are the best tag team on Smackdown and the only way they lose is by luck. And that is how they lost last month. Their opponents got lucky."

"I highly doubt that Coach." Biscuits and Gravy comes on the speakers and the crowd pop loud for Jesse and Festus. They make their way to the ring as Deuce and Domino move and stand near the commentators table.

"Now here is a team that might win it." Suggested Cole. "You have Jesse, the normal one who knows how to beat his opponents. And then you have Festus, who goes berserk at the sound of a bell and always completely dominates his opponents."

"These two belong in the loony bin as far as I am concerned." Said Coach, sounding as though he can't believe that these two are in a WWE ring. "How they got to be wrestlers is anyone's guess." The music of Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins comes on. The team dropped the Edgeheads name when creative realised that they only really saw the duo as Edge's clones. They do their pose, trying to generate as much heel heat as they can.

"If Deuce and Domino aren't winning, then these two are." Enthused Coach. "Look at them, they're young, brash, confident and great wrestlers. And they've been trained by Edge, who is a former World Champion. They have all the advantages in the world."

"One advantage they don't have is having the crowd on their side, which can be a huge help if you need a boost of confidence." Said Cole.

"Don't make me laugh. Who needs the crowd? All they do is distract you. Ryder and Hawkins know better than to let some idiots distract them." Finally, Bat Country plays on the speakers, to a mixed reaction of boos and cheers. The cheers for Rob and Sam, whilst the boos were directed at Joe. Joe tried his best to get a pop, but they weren't cheering for him. Joe and Rob nod towards each other, as though they got something planned. They pose on the apron.

"Now here is a great team." Said Cole cheerfully. "They won the WWE Tag Team championships on their debut, and the crowd seem to love them."

"The crowd love half of them." Corrected Coach. "Notice how Joe is not getting cheered? It's because he sucks."

"I don't think that you're giving Joe Abbott a chance here. He has only been with the WWE for just over a month. Give him time."

"He has had as much time as Rob, who the fans love, for a reason I cannot fathom, because he sucks just as much as his partner, and that piece of that trash that they brought to the ring with them."

"You calling Sam a piece of trash?"

"Yes I am, because that is exactly what she looks like."

"I think you're slightly crazy if that's what you think. And the match is under way." The match gets under way, with Rob, Deuce, Jesse and Ryder all starting out for their respective teams. Deuce and Ryder team together temporarily to take on Rob and Jesse. Both Rob and Jesse get thrown out of the ring, and Ryder goes for a sneaky school boy pin on Deuce who kicks out at one. Deuce and Ryder start brawling when Rob and Jesse return who double team Ryder by hitting him with a double clothesline before hitting a double hip toss on Deuce. The match carries on for another five minutes when all the legal partners, Rob, Deuce, Jesse and Hawkins are down. The three latter are all in a line and Rob crawls towards Joe who has not yet received a tag in the match. Joe finally gets a tag to a chorus of boos. Joe walks along the apron and notices the other three men still flat on their back in a line. Joe jumps on the top rope, turning 180 degrees in the air, and hits a springboard moonsault on Deuce, before standing back up and hitting a standing moonsault on Jesse and standing up again and hitting a standing moonsault on Hawkins. Domino comes into the ring and attempts a clothesline but Joe ducks it and hits Domino with a clothesline of his own. Joe notices Deuce standing up, and Joe charges at him and hits a hurracanrana pin and Deuce gets counted for three. **Deuce is eliminated. **Domino, who looks shocked, prepares to jump Joe when Jesse rolls him up in a school boy pin and Domino gets counted at three as well. **Domino is eliminated. **Everyone is standing and the crowd are going wild, chanting "JOE JOE JOE" as Joe looks around and has a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, did you see that?" asked Cole, who was ecstatic. "Joe just absolutely burst into life and hit three amazing moonsaults. Both Deuce and Domino are eliminated."

"It was lucky again. And may I also point out that Jesse made a foul move by rolling up Domino from behind. He had no right to do that." Said Coach, who sounded like he was trying to find any excuse he could as to why his favourite team had been eliminated so early in the match. Joe, Hawkins and Jesse are all in the ring and start brawling. Rob eventually gets tagged in when he starts hitting big boots on Jesse and Hawkins, and picks up Jesse for a running powerslam. He hits it, and pins Jesse for 3. **Jesse is eliminated.** Ryder tries bringing in a chair and the referee stops him, but Hawkins hits a low blow on Rob and rolls him up whilst the ref wasn't looking. Hawkins gets the three count. **Rob Perfection is eliminated. **Joe looks on in shock, before he hits a brutal DDT on Hawkins. He goes for the cover and gets a surprise three count. **Curtis Hawkins is eliminated. **This leaves just three people left, Joe Abbott, Zack Ryder and Festus. Instantly, Festus double clotheslines Joe and Ryder and starts pounding on Ryder. Festus starts pounding on Joe as Ryder rolls out under the bottom rope. Ryder grabs a chair, as the already eliminated Hawkins tries to interfere. Ryder goes back in and hits Festus with a chair, who rolls out of the ring. Ryder waits for Joe to get up, before eventually unleashing a chair shot on him as well. Ryder gets rid of the chair and covers Joe, as Rob comes back and punches Hawkins. Sam climbs on the same apron that Hawkins was on and starts distracting the ref, whilst Ryder is covering Joe. The upset Ryder gets up and violently grabs Sam by the hair and starts shouting in her face, when Joe gets back up and hits a backdrop on Ryder. Festus gets back in the ring, and Joe notices this who picks up Ryder and pushes him into Festus. Festus picks up Ryder and hits him with a flapjack for the three count. **Zack Ryder is eliminated. **This leaves just Festus and Joe. Rob and Hawkins brawl to the back, whilst Festus runs at Joe who skilfully dodges. Festus again runs at Joe, but again Joe dodges and sends Festus into the turnbuckle. Joe hits a clothesline on the big man for a one count only, as Festus jumps back to his feet. Festus starts dominating, hitting Joe with a wide array of moves including Clotheslines, Headbutts, Body Slams and Suplexes. Festus picks up Joe for the flapjack when Joe manages to climb off of Festus' shoulders and picks him up from behind by the neck. Joe starts spinning around, showing great strength before finally hitting Festus with an inverted suplex. Joe goes for the cover. One…two…three. **Festus is eliminated. **The exhausted Joe gets up and hugs Sam who climbed in the ring, before Rob comes down and hugs Joe in adulation. Both men pick up their tag titles and kiss them. They climb opposite turnbuckles and pose, to a huge roar from the crowd. After soaking up the crowds applause, the three of them go back behind the curtain.

"Wow, what a match!" screamed Cole with excitement. "It didn't look good for the team when Rob got eliminated, but Joe persevered and retained."

"I can't believe it." Replied a shocked Coach. "I'll admit that Joe put on a good performance, but it won't last any longer. Just you wait."

"And up next folks is the money in the bank ladder match, where…"

* * *

Joe, Rob and Sam came through the curtain and got congratulations from all the competitors in that match. They knew that had done their job well, which was important because the first match gets the crowd settled for the rest of the show. Joe, Rob and Sam walked down the corridor, not saying a word. Rob and Joe got changed, after getting in the shower and met up with Sam in the car park.

"Well that was absolutely amazing" said Joe.

"Indeed, it was" agreed Rob.

"It was a really good match. I can say that from a viewer's point of view. Good job guys" said Sam. The three of them jumped into their car, with their WWE Tag Team Titles still over their shoulders, and drove off to their hotel, the sense of accomplishment and amazement yet to sink in.

**Well, that's that. Wrestlemania 25 is over and done with, and the boys managed to retain against all odds. Chapter 8 will follow soon. Once something is finished, I might skip ahead in time, so don't be surprised if the next chapter isn't about what's going to happen at Backlash. I might set it for Summerslam or Armageddon. Who knows? Apart from me of course.**


	8. The US Title

**Well this is it, chapter 8 of The Big Leagues**

**Well this is it, chapter 8 of The Big Leagues. I hope you have all enjoyed the story thus far, and I'm going to try and make it better. I'm always trying to improve. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 – The U.S Title**

Several months have passed since Joe Abbott and Rob Perfection retained the WWE Tag Team Titles at Wrestlemania 25. They retained against Ryder and Hawkins at Judgement Day and retained again against Jesse and Festus at the Great American Bash. They hadn't really featured on any other PPV because the WWE Tag Team Titles aren't really viewed as big time titles. A lot of matches with the titles on the line are on Smackdown. It's the same with the World Tag Team Titles on RAW, currently owned by Paul London and Brian Kendrick. They won the titles on RAW, and have defended them on RAW ever since they won them just before Summerslam. Brian Kendrick moved back to RAW when Paul London challenged Ted Dibiase Jr and Cody Rhodes for the World Tag Team Titles without a partner. Survivor Series was just a couple of weeks away and there weren't any plans for Joe or Rob to be defending their titles, and they definitely weren't going to be on one of the Survivor Series teams. Both men were hoping that they would be put in one of the 5 vs. 5 elimination tag team matches because it is the Survivor Series traditional match, and it would have been an honour to be apart of that tradition. Besides, the teams had already been picked. It was going to be RAW vs. Smackdown. Team RAW consisted of John Cena, Batista, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton and CM Punk whilst Team Smackdown consisted of Triple H, Mr Kennedy, Edge, Shelton Benjamin and The Undertaker. Mr Kennedy and Shelton Benjamin had been getting big pushes recently, and now looked like real contenders for Triple H's WWE Championship.

Joe, Rob and Sam wondered into the arena in Cleveland, Ohio, after being told that they were going to be involved in something not concerning the WWE Tag Team Championships. All three of them were trying to think of something realistic it could be whilst they were eating lunch in their hotel room, but nothing came to mind. Rob had suggested that they might be splitting the team up, but Sam rubbished the idea, noting that if it didn't involve the WWE Tag Team Championships, then they probably weren't splitting up because they would have to lose the titles in order for the split to make sense. They got into the building pretty early, the only other person around being Elijah Burke, who was currently leading a three man stable. The other two men in this stable were Kenny Dykstra, who had recently come back from a rib injury and DH Smith, who was only a jobber until he was offered a part in this stable which is supposedly going to be a pretty big stable in the midcard, and if it worked then Elijah might get pushed into the main event, with Kenny and DH being his lackeys. Joe and Rob turned into the men's locker room, leaving Sam who turned into the women's locker room a little more down the corridor. Sam had started wrestling recently after impressing creative with a dark match she had against Victoria. Victoria was the current Divas Champion, but Sam knew she wasn't going to get pushed for the title so soon after starting to wrestle on Smackdown. Cherry was already the number one contender anyhow. Joe and Rob got changed into their wrestling gear and sat down with the WWE Tag Team Championships slung over their shoulders.

"So, had any ideas yet about what this plan could be?" asked Joe curiously.

"No. Not really been thinking about it after leaving the hotel. They'll tell us soon though, right?" asked Rob.

"Well I would certainly hope so because what's the point of having us do something and we don't even know what it is?"

"Well, the wrestling world is a crazy place isn't it?"

"I guess."

"Do you think it's hard to believe that we have held the WWE Tag Team Championships since February?"

"Yeah, it is actually. You wouldn't have thought that they would have kept it on a couple of rookies for so long."

"Well, you might have convinced them to keep them on us with your master class performance at Wrestlemania. That was special"

"Yeah, OK, no need to make me feel like Mr. Big Shot."

"Haha, sorry."

Both men started stretching for about five minutes when Elijah Burke came into the dressing room. It was still about an hour before the tapings started, so it looked like Elijah, Joe and Rob were the only three male wrestlers in the building. Elijah got changed, before making his way over to Rob and Joe.

"So, how you boys feeling about next week then?" asked Elijah coolly.

"What's happening next week?" asked Joe, who was slightly puzzled.

"Oh, did Michael Hayes not tell you? He said he phoned you this morning but there was nobody to answer it so he left a message on the answering machine".

"Oh, well, we haven't been able to check our calls," said Rob.

"That's cool. I got time to spare, I'll tell you the plan for next week then." said Elijah with a smile starting to appear on his face. "Matt Hardy is going to defend his United States Championship in a match next week. Matt Hardy against me against you two in a fatal 4 way for the United States Championship. There is going to be a little tension between you two as well. Rob is going to talk to Joe about being in a match for the US Title, and Joe is going to try and tell you something, but you won't listen because you're so excited. Me, you and Matt are going to come out, you thinking it's a triple threat match when Joe comes out and it turns out to be a fatal 4 way, and Rob is going to be a mix of happy and upset at this fact. And I really don't want to get you too excited, because you know how plans change, but word is that one of you two is going to win that night".

When Elijah finally stopped talking, everything was silent. Rob and Joe were both trying to say something, but nothing was coming out. After a while, Elijah started to speak again.

"Well, I'll leave you two boys with your thoughts. Oh, and to set it up for next week, tonight you're going to have a tag team match with Kenny and DH, and I'll interfere and you two will be all beat up. And it's going to be me vs. Matt next week, and the GM is going to change it. You know. Anyway, got to go. See you out there lads".

With that, Elijah left the locker room, and Joe and Rob were left standing there to gather their thoughts. They remained silent for another minute or two before Rob started talking.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"You're telling me" said Joe, who was clearly dying to burst with excitement, but managed to keep his composure incase any of the other wrestlers walked in. "And one of us is supposed to be winning it".

"Yep, which means that at least one of us should be featuring at Survivor Series, if not both of us".

"As the United States Champion".

"Yeah".

Joe and Rob continued the discussion of the United States Championship as wrestlers started to flood in and get changed. Eventually, it was time for them to get ready for their match against Kenny Dykstra and DH Smith. By the time Rob and Joe got to gorilla position, Kenny and DH were already there. Sam came from behind the curtains, fresh from her defeat to Victoria and silently wished the boys luck. Victoria followed her, and then some new music blasted from the speakers that was supposed to be the music for Elijah's stable. Kenny and DH walked out to a chorus of boos from the crowd, which Joe and Rob could hear from where they were standing. Bat Country eventually came on and Joe and Rob were through the curtain.

* * *

Bat Country blared from the speakers as Kenny and DH wait in the ring. Rob and Joe come out from behind the curtains to a very loud cheer, and both men made their way to the apron for their signature pose. As soon as Joe and Rob climbed into the ring, DH and Kenny darted out, talking to each other about what they were going to do.

"Now then, we've just seen Sam wrestle Victoria, how can her two friends get on against DH Smith and Elijah Burke?" asked Cole.

"Well Cole, Sam Williams just lost against Victoria, so I don't see her buddies fairing any better." Said Coach shrewdly.

"I think you're forgetting that Sam has only just started wrestling. Besides, Joe and Rob have been a tag team longer than DH and Kenny, so they have the advantage."

"Yes, but Kenny and DH have been wrestling longer, so they are the ones who have the edge." The bell rings and Kenny and Rob start things out. Rob gets Kenny in a headlock, and Kenny can't get out of it. Kenny starts to get frustrated, but DH comes in illegally and kicks Rob in the gut, as Kenny takes advantage and gives Rob a backdrop. Joe tries to come in to hit DH but the referee stops him and forces him to go back to his corner, whilst Kenny and DH double team Rob behind the refs back.

"You see Cole," said Coach. "This is why DH and Kenny are going to be winning this match tonight, because they are better."

"Because they cheat more like." Muttered Cole. The ref eventually spots DH helping Kenny without a tag, and the ref forces him back to his corner. Kenny tags in DH who kicks Rob in the gut, and hits a body slam. Seven minutes pass and Joe and DH are both on the ground after a double clothesline. Both men get back to their feet first, and Kenny comes in and kicks Joe in the gut. DH and Kenny go for a double clothesline, but Joe ducks and Rob hits both DH and Kenny with a clothesline of his own. Joe and Rob start to beat on Kenny and DH, when Elijah Burke runs down with a steel chair and hits Rob squarely in the back with it. Joe turns around and meets a steel chair shot to the face from Elijah, as the referee rings for the bell. Elijah gives the referee a chair shot as well, and Elijah throws the chair away.

"Oh come on. What was the point in this?" asked Cole angrily.

"Elijah Burke is sending out a message to Matt Hardy." Said Coach. "He is saying that he is going to take Matt Hardy's US Title next week." Rob slowly gets up with the help of the turnbuckle, but Elijah hits him with the Elijah Express and Rob hits the ground again. Elijah, DH and Kenny stand triumphant in the ring over the fallen duo. The stable leaves the ring, as the show cuts to a commercial break.

* * *

A minute after Elijah, Kenny and DH go through the curtain, Rob and Joe come out, Rob trying to massage his own back. They get to the locker room, shower and get changed before waiting for Sam outside the building. Rob is still massaging his back.

"Oh get over it you wuss," said Joe mockingly.

"Oh shut up. I just had a steel chair driven into my back along with somebody's exposed knees," retorted Rob.

"Oh well, next week, one of us will be the United States Champion."

"Yeah, I know. Can't wait to find out who it is."

"Me too."

After a couple more minutes waiting, they spot Sam Williams running towards them with a slightly concerned look on her face. She ran through the doors and started talking.

"Oh my God, I heard about the news for the future. This is terrible.

Both Joe and Rob shared a confused look. "I don't know what you heard," said Joe. "But as far as we know, one of us is going to be the United States Champion."

"Really?" squealed Sam. "That's great. Congratulations to whomever may win it."

"Thanks" both Rob and Joe said it simultaneously. They shared a brief laugh until Rob started talking again. "So what's so terrible?"

"Have they not told you?" asked Sam. "They plan to split us up in the near future. I'm going to go on to just wrestle and you two aren't going to have a manager."

Everything fell silent for a brief second before Joe started speaking. "They can't do that, we've only been together just under a year. That's too early."

"I know," agreed Sam. "But there's nothing we can do about it. We're not high enough on the WWE hierarchy for the WWE creative to listen to what we have to say."

"Well that's just crap," said Rob with a hint of anger in his voice. "I can't believe they plan to have you not manage us anymore. You were our mouthpiece. You did the talking when we needed someone to talk for us. My mic skills are not impressive and Joe's aren't special either."

"Come on," said Joe calmly. "The car park is starting to empty, we can talk about this in the hotel."

The three of them started walking to their car, knowing that there was going to be some change in the near future.

**Thanks for reading. So Sam is going to eventually split from the team of Rob and Joe…or is she? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Chapter 9 is on its way.**


End file.
